Procurase um namorado para Hermione Granger
by Artemis Stark
Summary: Após ouvir a conversa entre Hermione e Gina, os gêmeos Weasley resolvem ajudá-la. No entanto... algumas pessoas vão perceber que não é preciso buscar tanto para encontrar o que se procura...
1. Chapter 1

Fred e Jorge estancaram no corredor ao ouvir a conversa entre a irmã e a amiga, que acontecia na sala. Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice e se aproximaram em silêncio. Ambos estavam com uma mochila cheia de objetos para preparar uma pequena _surpresa_ para a família no café-da-manhã.

- Arghhh! Isso é completamente irritante, Gina! Eu desisto! Desisto!

Hermione deixou a cabeça cair no colo da amiga, que sorriu.

- Você tem apenas 25 anos e é Hermione Granger. Desde quando _estar namorando_ é uma preocupação sua?

Fred aproximou-se um pouco mais e seu gêmeo olhou-o, interrogativo.

- Desde quando eu _quero_ namorar, Gina! Minha vida profissional está encaminhada. Sabia que sou a bruxa mais nova...

- ... a conseguir o cargo no Departamento de Mistérios nos últimos 145 anos? Sim, eu sei.

Fred sorriu e Jorge parecia mais acompanhar as expressões do irmão que a conversa que acontecia na sala.

- Então! Eu só quero estar com alguém, Gina... Só que minha vida romântica é um completo caos! Não precisa ser alguém para todo sempre, mas alguém para curtir. Estar junto... Essas coisas!

- Entendo...

- Não! Você _não_ entende! Está há anos com Harry. Vocês _vão se casar_. Eu sou a madrinha e nem tenho nem uma porcaria de par!

- Ainda tem sete meses para o casamento, Mione. Sem dúvida podemos encontrar alguém.

- Você ouviu o que te falei sobre meus últimos encontros?

_- Que 'últimos encontros'? –_ Fred perguntou em voz baixa para o irmão, que apenas deu de ombros.

Gina riu na sala ao lado.

- E você _ri?_ – Hermione perguntou, levantando-se exasperada.

Começou a andar pela sala e Fred e Jorge se ocultaram ainda mais nas sombras do pequeno corredor.

- Ahhh, Hermione, desculpe... Mas algumas situações foram engraçadas... – Fred voltou a olhar para a sala, com cautela, e viu Hermione encarar a amiga e rir.

Ele sorriu junto. Jorge, então, pareceu entender o que sua mente vinha tentando entender há algum tempo.

- Claro... – Hermione sentou-se em uma poltrona e observou a lareira que crepitava.

As duas amigas ficaram em silêncio.

- Teve o Daniel. – Gina começou depois de um tempo. Jorge voltou a analisar as feições do irmão, que se virou novamente para este e perguntou apenas mexendo os lábios _Quem é esse Daniel?_ Jorge novamente deu de ombros, sem saber – Não pode negar que foi engraçado.

- _Agora!_ _Agora_ é engraçado, Ginevra! Eu passei um bom tempo conversando com ele e falei não sei quantas vezes que _**detestava**_ voar. Então, ele me convida para uma festa _**formal**_, onde preciso usar um maldito _**vestido**_, e ele me aparece com uma _**vassoura!**_ Sabe como é terrível voar usando um vestido?

- Não. – Gina riu novamente.

- Não sendo materialista ou interesseira, mas a maldita vassoura nem voava direito. Uma porcaria de Cleansweep que está fora do mercado desde que Rony vomitava lesmas. E, além do mais, você não tem meu cabelo. Eu parecia a maldita _vassoura_ quando cheguei na festa!

Fred sorriu ao ver a irmã e a amiga rindo da lembrança.

- Você poderia ter aparatado, Hermione.

- É, eu sei... Mas, também foi o que fiz na primeira oportunidade. Um idiota. Como todos que conheço...

- Hermione. - Gina levantou-se – Acalme-se!

- Estou parecendo a Lilá aos 15 anos. Vergonhoso! – Hermione escondeu o rosto com a mão.

A ruiva levantou-se e passou a mão pelos cabelos da amiga.

- Você não está parecendo a Lilá. Você apenas quer estar com alguém... E não há nada de errado nisso. Eu vou dormir. Você dorme aqui ou vai voltar para sua casa?

Jorge cutucou o irmão e fez um gesto com a cabeça para saírem de lá imediatamente. Fred negou-se. Jorge, então, fez um sinal perguntando se ele estava louco e saiu de lá.

Gina encontrou Fred sorrindo marotamente.

- O que faz aqui? Você...

Ele pôs o dedo na boca indicando que Gina ficasse em silêncio. Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu, seguindo pelo corredor e subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto. Fred entrou na sala e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, colocando a mochila no chão. Ela olhou para ele por uns instantes antes de falar:

- Fred... O que faz acordado? – ele indicou a mochila. Hermione respirou fundo. – Devo ficar longe de algum lugar específico?

- Fique longe de uma _comida _específica. Os ovos de amanhã realmente estarão... _mexidos_. – ela sorriu, então, aos poucos, foi ficando séria.

- Você...

- Se eu ouvi sua pequena conversa com minha irmã? – um sorriso maroto surgiu no rosto do ruivo e Hermione abriu a boca indignada.

- Eu não acredito, _Frederick Weasley! _– ela levantou-se e parou na frente dele. As mãos na cintura.

- Você realmente vai dar essa bronca em um dos inventores das Orelhas Extensíveis, Grangerzinha? – ele falou, esticando a perna de forma que Hermione ficasse entre elas, ainda em pé.

A garota pareceu pensar no que dizer antes de continuar:

- Claro que _vou!_ Eu _não_ acredito! Era um assunto particular, Frederick Weasley! – ele sentia vontade de irritá-la só para ouvi-la chamando-o assim – E você, ao notar que eu conversava com sua irmã, deveria ter voltado por onde veio!

- Deveria, é?

- _Sim, deveria!_

- Diga uma coisa, cara Hermione Granger. – ele levantou-se e aproximou-se dela rapidamente. Hermione inclinou a cabeça para encará-lo, ainda com raiva – Desde quando um gêmeo Weasley faz o que deveria?

- Sua mãe não te deu educação, não, Frederick? – ela perguntou, ignorando o que ele tinha falado.

- Claro que deu. Mas, eu pulei algumas aulas. No entanto... – ele sorriu sarcasticamente – Eu não pulei a aula onde ela nos ensinou a jamais levar uma garota para uma festa em uma vassoura. – ele deu uma piscada e, por mais que Hermione estivesse brava, ela não conseguiu evitar o riso.

- Você não tem jeito, Fred! – ele jogou o cabelo para trás e fez um gesto galante.

- Meus negócios são graças a isso, Hermione. Obrigado pelo elogio. – ele segurou a mão da garota, voltando a conduzi-la de volta para o sofá – Quer dizer que está a procura de um namorado?

Ela corou, fazendo Fred sorrir bobamente sem perceber.

- Não quero conversar isso com você. Não é como se fôssemos grandes amigos, Fred.

- Tampouco desconhecidos ou inimigos! – ele disse, passando o braço sobre o ombro dela.

- Gina já vai me ajudar. – ela tentou levantar-se, porém o ruivo impediu, segurando-a.

- Só que Gina é uma mulher. Eu posso dar dicas, digamos... Do lado masculino da situação.

- Você e Jorge conhecem alguns bruxos para me apresentar? – ela perguntou, encarando o azul escuro dos olhos de Fred.

Dessa vez, ele que não tinha o que falar. Sua ideia era apenas mostrar para Hermione onde ela havia errado na escolha dos bruxos e não apresentar mais bruxos... Mas, por que ele não faria isso? Ela era apenas Hermione Granger. A amiga sabe tudo de seus irmãos mais novos. _Ex-namorada_ do seu irmão mais novo.

- Eu... é... – ela o olhava com os olhos castanhos em expectativa. Fred tirou seu braço que estava em torno dela – Claro, Mione... Pensarei em alguém.

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Obrigada, Fred! – deu um beijo na bochecha dele e sumiu pelo corredor

- Muito bem, irmãozinho... – ele ouviu a voz do seu gêmeo – Vamos preparar nossa pequena armadilha, ir para casa e você vai me explicar e contar desde quando gosta de Hermione.

- _Quê?_ É claro que gosto de Hermione, assim como você... Ou Percy... – ele disse nervoso e levantou-se.

Jorge colocou-se na frente dele, encarando-o.

- Você vai mesmo mentir para mim? Seu sócio? Seu irmão? Seu gêmeo? Você está caidinho pela Granger, Fred!

- Pela sabe-tudo? Deixa de bobeira, Jorge! – ele pegou a mochila no chão.

- Eu notei como você olha para ela. – Jorge disse, impedindo que o irmão se afastasse.

- Acho que tem andado muito com o Rony para seu cérebro pensar em tanta merda.

Jorge encarou seu irmão. Talvez nem ele mesmo ainda tivesse se dado conta.

- Certo, _Fred boy_, faremos o seguinte: vamos ajudar Hermione a encontrar um namorado.

- Como? – Fred indagou, um tom de nervosismo.

- Isso mesmo... E eu já tenho até o primeiro encontro para ela.

- Tem? – Fred perguntou novamente, surpreso.

- Sim. E eu garanto uma coisa: no casamento de Gina, Hermione estará com um namorado. Aliás, _**o**_namorado, e você vai ajudá-la! Começaremos a campanha: "Procura-se um namorado para Hermione Granger".

Era comum Hermione passar o fim de semana na Toca, apesar de ter sua própria casa em Godric´s Hollow. Gina era a única que ainda morava lá. Rony, goleiro pelo Cannons, geralmente viajava para os jogos e não tinha moradia fixa. Seu antigo quarto era mantido em ordem para quando ele estivesse na Inglaterra, seja para jogos ou de férias ou as conhecidas festividades Weasley. Os gêmeos, já morando no flat sobre a loja há anos, apareciam especialmente nas refeições. Ou para pregar alguma peça...

Desceu para o café-da-manhã e encontrou Gina, Artur, Molly, os gêmeos, Harry e Bill, que só aparecia quando havia alguma briga com a mulher. Ela sorriu para todos.

- Hermione, _Hermionezinha..._ – Jorge começou – Sente-se aqui! Do meu ladinho! – Fred lançou um olhar para o irmão, que chegou para o lado, fazendo com que Hermione sentasse entre eles.

Gina olhou de forma suspeita para os dois. Para os três. Enquanto isso, Molly fazia com que torradas voassem pela mesa. Sucos de abóbora e laranja eram servidos. Torradas com manteiga, bacon, salsichas...

- Alguém quer ovos mexidos? – Molly perguntou.

Por instinto, Hermione abriu a boca, mas sentiu uma pressão em sua coxa esquerda. Era Fred.

- Hoje não, Molly. Obrigada! – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Nós também vamos recusar... – Fred começou, no que Jorge continuou:

- Temos que cuidar da nossa super forma atlética...

- ... e evitar que gorduras entupam nossas veias...

Hermione riu e apontou para a quantidade de manteiga e bacon que havia no prato de ambos. Os dois reviraram os olhos, ignorando o fato.

Os outros aceitaram os ovos, que foram servidos. Molly sentou-se e juntou-se ao banquete. Os gêmeos continuavam conversando como se nada fosse acontecer. Hermione pensou que eles poderiam tentar a carreira de ator. Tinha certeza que jamais poderia parecer tão "alheia" se fosse ela a pregar uma peça. Só de saber que uma estava prestes a acontecer, ela não parava de olhar para os outros.

- Está tudo bem, Mione? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim, Harry. – ela respondeu sem conseguir disfarçar o leve tremor por estar mentindo. Estava tudo bem, mas ela queria saber o que os gêmeos tinham aprontado.

Bill, que conversava na outra ponta da mesa com seus pais, de repente, tossiu. Instintivamente, Molly levantou-se. E todos viram que Bill estava tossindo... _penas_.

- Penas? – a matriarca exclamou, confusa e surpresa.

Todos, então, olharam para os gêmeos. Harry cuspiu os ovos que tinha na boca. Mas era tarde demais.

- **FREDERICK E JORGE WEASLEY! **– ela começou a gritar, levantando o dedo – **COMO VOCÊS SE ATREVEM... **– e no "atrevem" ela começou a cuspir penas.

Gina olhou irritada para Hermione e exclamou:

- Eu não acredito! Você sabia e não me... – ela também começou a cuspir penas.

Hermione não pôde fazer outra coisa: ela riu.

- Agora... – ouviu Fred murmurando – É hora de nos levantarmos, se não quiser levar alguma azaração, claro!

Hermione notou que Jorge já estava de pé. Ao redor da mesa, todos estavam irritados e cuspiam penas enquanto tentavam falar.

Ela levantou-se e seguiu os gêmeos cozinha à fora. Antes que pudesse entender, sentiu a sensação da aparatação.

- O que achou do nosso novo produto? – Jorge perguntou.

Hermione viu que estava no flat deles.

- O que estou fazendo aqui?

- Gina percebeu que você sabia. Na certa seria azarada. – Fred declarou – Apenas estamos te salvando até que os ânimos se acalmem por lá.

- Agora que estamos aqui, embora Gina também seja necessária... – Jorge sentou-se e fez um gesto para que Hermione fizesse o mesmo. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele. Fred permaneceu em pé, os braços cruzados – Daremos início ao nosso pequeno projeto.

- Projeto? – ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha – Por mais que respeite e bem... até goste de alguns dos seus produtos...

- _Você gosta?_ – Fred perguntou de repente, cortando-a.

- Sim. – Hermione respondeu, simplesmente – Mas não farei parte de qualquer invenção!

- Não, não, Hermione. – Jorge disse – Você não compreendeu! É um projeto novo chamado: "Procura-se um namorado para Hermione Granger".

Ela levantou-se de supetão e andou até Fred, mais rápido do que ele imaginava possível. A varinha erguida, contra o peito dele!

- Eu simplesmente _não acredito_, Frederick Weasley!

- Não contei nada para ele – o ruivo disse, levantando ambas as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Então você _**também**_ estava ouvindo! – ela disse, voltando a varinha para Jorge, que imitou o irmão – Vocês são impossíveis! Prefiro lidar com Gina enfurecida!

- Espere! – Jorge disse, antes que ela pudesse aparatar – Temos a pessoa perfeita para você!

- Temos? – Fred perguntou incerto, afinal seu irmão ainda não falara em quem tinha pensado.

Hermione colocou a varinha na cintura.

- Estou escutando. – ela realmente deveria estar desesperada para aceitar ouvir alguma ideia vinda daqueles dois.

- Eu _não acredito_ que você não me falou nada! – Gina exclamou quando viu a amiga entrar em seu quarto.

- Desculpe, mas não seria louca de me meter no plano dos seus irmãos. Que, aliás, estavam ouvindo nossa conversa e inventaram um plano louco de me arranjar um namorado.

A ruiva pulou na cama, pegou Hermione e aparatou novamente com ela.

- Sabe, _não é legal_ ficar sendo aparatada assim, sem aviso? – ela bronqueou.

Os gêmeos, que estavam conversando, olharam para as duas, surpresos.

- A que devemos essa honra...

- ... querida irmãzinha?

- Primeiro, não perdoei vocês pela pequena pegadinha com as penas.

- Não pedimos perdão. – Fred falou, sorrindo marotamente.

Hermione disfarçou um risinho.

- Que história é essa de arrumar um namorado para Hermione?

- É nosso novo projeto. – Jorge falou – Quer nos ajudar?

- Ajudar? Vocês _**jamais**_ conseguiriam alguém decente para Hermione!

- Está nos ofendendo dessa forma, Gina... Tenho certeza que podemos achar um... Achar alguém! – Fred nem conseguia formar a frase. Ignorou o olhar do seu gêmeo.

- Aposto que consigo achar alguém _melhor!_ – Gina exclamou.

- Ei! Minha vida romântica não é uma espécie de jogo! – Hermione disse, irritada.

- Apostado! – Jorge levantou-se e esticou a mão. Fred permaneceu sentado, apenas analisando as feições de incredulidade da morena. – Teremos até seu casamento.

- Vocês não podem estar falando sério. – ela olhou para a amiga, que apenas retribuiu o aperto do irmão.

- O que vai ser... Galeões, produtos... – Jorge ofereceu.

- Galeões, claro. Cem galeões. Produtos, o Harry tem de graça. – os gêmeos sorriram perante a inteligência da caçula – Quem achar um cara para ir ao meu casamento com a Mione, leva o ouro.

- Cem galeões. Ela já tem um encontro com nosso cara. – Jorge disse.

- _Nosso cara?_ – Fred exclamou, sério.

- Você me entendeu! – Jorge rebateu.

- Aposto como é um desempregado. – Gina disse cruzando os braços.

Hermione, agora, apenas observava a conversa, já se arrependendo de tudo aquilo.

- Ele não é desempregado. – Jorge disse – Ele apenas está trocando de emprego...

- Vocês disseram que ele tinha um cargo no Ministério! – Hermione lembrou-se da conversa que tivera minutos antes com os dois.

- Sim, ele tinha. Passado, Granger. – Fred falou – Ele está procurando novas áreas de atuação...

Gina bufou e pegou na mão de Hermione.

- Tenho certeza que _não_ vai dar certo. Venha, Mione.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, Jorge encarou o irmão:

- Você nos economizaria cem galeões se saísse com Hermione.

- Eu não gosto dela dessa forma. E, aliás, os galeões são seus. Você que fechou a aposta com Gina. Não eu.

- Somos gêmeos! – Jorge exclamou – Mas, tudo bem. Eu vou ganhar a aposta. E _não vou_ dividir os ganhos com você.

O quarto de Hermione estava revirado. Gina recusou-se a ajudá-la na escolha da roupa, pois ela sairia com um cara que os gêmeos escolheram. Ainda não acreditava que os irmãos haviam transformado aquilo numa aposta.

- Merda! – exclamou ao ouvir uma batida na porta. Ela viu quem era e murmurou outro palavrão antes de continuar – Isso tudo é culpa _sua_!

- Minha? – Fred indagou, surpreso.

Então, notou que a morena tinha uma leve maquiagem no rosto e vestia apenas uma longa camiseta. Cannons. Sem dúvida de Rony. Hermione pareceu não notar os olhares do ruivo.

- _Sua!_ Sou _péssima_ escolhendo roupas! E Gina não vai me ajudar por causa dessa maldita aposta que inventaram. – ela deu passagem para que ele entrasse – Estou ferrada!

Fred tinha estado poucas vezes no pequeno sobrado que Hermione vivia. Ela foi até o quarto e ele a seguiu.

- Uouuuuuu! Problemas com diabretes? – ele perguntou, rindo ao ver o estado do quarto: roupas pela cama e escrivaninha.

- Sim! Dois diabretes idênticos, ruivos e com uma péssima inclinação para apostas sem sentido! – ele riu mais ainda.

- O que veio fazer aqui?

- Ver se estava pronta. Timothy espera por você dentro de 15 minutos em Hogsmeade. – ele falou, consultando seu relógio.

- _**Puta merda!**_ – ela olhou nervosa para as roupas – Você pode me ajudar?

Seu impulso foi dizer: não. Queria que ela ficasse em casa. E ele concordaria em ficar lá. Ver os tais _filmes_. E queria que ela continuasse apenas com uma longa camiseta, mas de preferência uma camiseta sua e não do seu irmão.

- Claro. – Fred respondeu – O que pensou em vestir?

- Ainda bem que existe aparatação no mundo bruxo! Se eu dependesse de carro estava... – ela não terminou a frase – Pensei nessa saia e nessa blusa. O que acha? – ela colocou a roupa em frente do corpo.

A saia revelaria muito mais perna do que ele desejava. Muito mais do que aquela camiseta estava revelando. Ele puxou a saia da mão e jogou longe. Pegou uma simples calça jeans.

- Vá experimentar.

- Jeans? Quer que eu vá ao primeiro encontro vestindo esse jeans? – ela perguntou incrédula.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Sim, não tem nada demais. É uma calça bonita. – Hermione simplesmente balançou a cabeça e falou:

- Certo, então saia para que eu possa me trocar.

- Ahhh, Mione, você vai mesmo pedir para eu sair na melhor parte? – ele disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. Hermione riu e deu um leve tapa no braço dele.

- Saia por vontade própria ou azarado.

- Está bem. – ele disse – Mas saiba que não será por vontade própria. Talvez minha próxima invenção seja Olhos Extensíveis!

Hermione riu. Ele gostava cada vez mais daquele som.

- Fora, Frederick Weasley!

Hermione amarrou seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto, vestiu a blusa de um tom vermelho escuro. Vestiu os jeans e optou por uma bota de salto alto.

Saiu do quarto e encontrou Fred na sala, observando as fotos que ela tinha espalhado pelo ambiente. Observou o ruivo andando de forma displicente.

Não sabia dizer em qual momento aprendera a diferenciá-lo de Jorge. Apenas sabia. Não apenas pela orelha que o outro perdera. Ambos tinham os cabelos relativamente longos.

Ele ouviu a aproximação dela e disse:

- Precisa ter homens mais bonitos por aq... – ele virou-se na direção dela e parou.

Certo, talvez a escolha da calça jeans tenha sido um erro. Teria sido melhor um daqueles moletons velhos. A maldita calça realçava cada curva das pernas... Ela girou em torno de si mesma... e da bunda...

Fred inclinou a cabeça. A blusa, discreta na frente, era por demais reveladora na parte de trás.

- Ficou bom? Acha que seu amigo vai gostar?

- Claro, Mione. – ele disse depois de algum tempo – Eu... lembrei que tenho um compromisso e preciso ir.

- Com Angelina? Quem sabe, se as coisas derem certo entre mim e Timothy, não possamos marcar um encontro de casais?

Fred lançou um sorriso falso. Certamente, aquela _não_ era uma possibilidade.

- Claro! – o ruivo pegou-se mentindo mais uma vez – Bom encontro, Hermione. – dizendo isso, ele sumiu no ar e Hermione sentiu que havia perdido alguma coisa.

Algo que passou despercebido. No entanto, não tinha ideia do que poderia ser. Então, aparatou no Beco Diagonal.

N.A.: Ideia boba, eu sei... Clichê, lugar comum... mas será que consigo manter comédia? Sem dramas como em "Além dos livros"?

Especialmente dedicada para minha parceira na produção de fremiones, Renatinha, que tive o prazer de conhecer pessoalmente na minha viagem ao RJ!

N.B.: Adorei essa ideia, estava com saudades de uma fremione! Tá legal, light de se ler, espero que mantenha a comédia mesmo! Ansiosa e adorando, como sempre!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

- Sabe que rodos sairiam ganhando.

- Do que está falando, Jorge? – Fred interrompeu seu andar incessante de um lado para o outro.

- Que todos sairiam ganhando se você deixasse de ser teimoso e saísse com Hermione! Você estaria com a garota que gosta, eu ganharia 100 galeões e ainda veria a cara de brava na nossa caçulinha! – ele piscou marotamente – E não me olhe com essa cara de Rony!

- Eu e Hermione?

- Sim. Afinal, você está nesse estado de nervos, parecendo um hipogrifo acuado, porque ela está em um encontro! – Jorge falou, esticando as pernas e colocando os braços atrás da cabeça, ajeitando-se folgadamente no sofá.

- Num encontro com _Timothy!_ O que você tinha na cabeça para pensar num cara como ele? – Fred perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Jorge levantou-se e imitou o irmão.

- Quem sabe se usar a sua cabeça você não descubra? – Jorge cutucou a cabeça do irmão com o indicador – Deixe de ser devagar! Não combina com nosso jeito. – ele virou-se para sair da sala, mas, antes de entrar no quarto, disse – E ache algo para fazer amanhã! Katie virá para cá e passaremos o dia juntos. – ele fez uma dancinha e entrou no quarto, ainda dançando.

- Merda...

Hermione acordou ao sentir a cama balançando e balançando e balançando. Viu a cabeleira ruiva da sua amiga e perguntou:

- O que está fazendo aqui essa hora? Vou realmente precisar lançar feitiços anti-aparatação? Não bastou bloquear a minha lareira?

- Se acordou assim _tãooo_ mal-humorada, deve ser porque o encontrou não deu certo. Claro que não daria!

- Não, não deu certo. – Hermione disse, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro.

Hermione ouviu a amiga rindo e sentou-se na cama ainda mais irritada:

- Você acha que ganhar uma aposta de 100 galeões vale mais que minha felicidade?

- Claro que não, Hermione! Mas uma escolha feita pelos _gêmeos_? Nunca daria certo. Mas, eu tenho o cara _certo_ para você!

- E por que não daria certo? Por que eles não poderiam escolher alguém que combinasse comigo? Acredito que eles me conhecem o suf...

- Hermione! Nossa! Preciso me lembrar de ficar longe de você quando retornar de um péssimo encontro! – Gina falou e recebeu uma travesseirada da amiga. Ambas riram.

- E penso que cada um tem seu motivo para não escolher o cara certo. Se bem que agora... Seu encontro valendo alguns galeões... Talvez Jorge tente acertar da próxima vez.

- Fred também está ajudando. Ele mesmo disse que me ajudaria...

- Ah, ele disse? Só que, se você pensar bem, ele não entrou nessa aposta... – Gina disse, abraçada ao travesseiro.

- É, ele não entrou mesmo. Aliás, ele veio ontem aqui à noite. Me ajudou com a escolha da roupa.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Gina disse, levantando uma sobrancelha – Aposto que ele pediu para você usar um jeans.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Como você sabe?

- Ele é um Weasley. Todos são um tanto machistas e ciumentos.

- Fred não tem motivo nenhum para ter ciúme de mim, Gina. – Hermione levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, sendo seguida pela amiga.

Começou escovar seus dentes. A ruiva apenas a observava:

- Eu acho que ele gosta de você. – Gina disse e Hermione quase engasgou com a espuma da pasta. Cuspiu tudo, enxaguou a boca e exclamou:

- Claro... Da mesma maneira que Neville gostava de mim também! Passei a maior _vergonha_ explicando para ele que não poderia acontecer nada entre nós...

- Foi um engano! Ele não parava de te olhar toda vez que aparecia com Simas. Pensei que ele estivesse com ciúmes...

- É... Ciúmes do _Simas!_ O coitado nunca gaguejou tanto na vida! Nem com Snape! Tentando me explicar que era gay e que tinha uma _leve_ queda por homens com sotaque irlandês.

Hermione foi para a cozinha e Gina foi atrás.

- Dessa vez é diferente. Ele é meu irmão. Eu o conheço!

- Sei, sei. – Hermione respondeu impaciente. Ligou a cafeteira. Nunca abriria mão de certos utensílios trouxas, mesmo que funcionassem magicamente – Não comece, por favor. Já tentei com Rony e não deu certo.

- Você e Rony não combinam. – Gina falou, servindo-se de uma fruta – Agora, Fred...

- Gina, sério... Fred e eu somos apenas amigos. – Hermione falou, mas sabia que a amiga não desistiria tão cedo.

Na cabeça "oca" da caçula Weasley, Hermione deveria se casar com um dos seus irmãos.

- Vocês se tornaram beeem próximos de uns anos para cá.

- Apenas porque precisamos trabalhar juntos. Eles precisavam de autorização para enfeitiçar objetos trouxas e usá-los na loja. – a morena serviu café para as duas.

- E por que você trabalhou mais com Fred do que com Jorge? – Gina percebeu que era hora de parar ao receber o olhar irritado da amiga.

- Porque eles são gêmeos, mas não são siameses. – Hermione respondeu.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou – Gina disse terminando de comer.

- Ótimo.

- Não vai me contar como foi ontem? – Gina engoliu o restante do café – Certo, certo. Acho que esse não é o melhor momento. – apressou-se em dizer, ao ver a amiga lançar-lhe um olhar ferino – Se cuida e pode deixar que esse mau-humor todo vai embora quando você conhecer o bruxo que escolhi.

As duas se despediram e Hermione voltou a encher sua xícara com café, pegou mais algumas torradas e sentou-se na sala. Gina deveria estar mesmo sofrendo problemas sérios por achar que Fred gostava dela...

Fred passou a manhã na loja testando novos produtos e fazendo inventários. Evitava trabalhar aos domingos, mas precisava manter sua mente bem ocupada. E Jorge, no andar superior, _decorando_ a casa para receber Katie, não ajudava em nada.

Quando deu por si, já estava perto do horário do almoço e sua barriga roncava. Pensou em ir para a Toca, mas sabia que Molly e Artur iriam visitar a Tia Muriel e, com certeza, ele teria que ir junto caso aparecesse por lá.

Juntou suas coisas e saiu da loja, trancando-a atrás de si. Um almoço tranquilo. Tranquilo e solitário. Fred detestava comer sozinho.

- Você deve estar ficando louco... – disse para si mesmo e aparatou.

Hermione terminou de comer o café da manhã e foi lavar a louça. Teria contas a acertar com Jorge e Fred por terem achado que ela teria algo a ver com Timothy.

Bufou contrariada. O cara era um idiota!

Jogou-se em sua cama e pegou um livro para ler. Precisava ocupar sua manhã e passá-la longe de Harry e Gina, que só sabiam falar do casamento quando estava juntos, pois tal não parecia-lhe mais ser o melhor programa.

Resolveu tomar um banho antes de almoçar e, assim que terminou, vestiu a camisa de Rony dos Cannons. Estava na frente da geladeira decidindo o que preparar quando ouviu batidas na porta. Provavelmente era Gina.

Abriu a porta, já reclamando:

- Se veio aqui... _Fred_?

- Boa tarde, Mione. – ele disse, sorrindo – Será que posso entrar ou você... – Ele não queria pensar que Timothy poderia estar lá ainda. Só que pensou. Principalmente com ela ali, novamente usando aquela camisa do seu irmão. _Maldito Rony_, pensou. – Você _ainda_ está acompanhada?

- Não, claro que não, Frederick! Aliás, o encontro foi uma _catástrofe!_

- E vamos ficar discutindo isso aqui na porta? Tenho certeza que alguns vizinhos apreciariam tanto quanto eu vê-la usando apenas uma camiseta de uniforme de quadribol – ele levantou a sobrancelha sugestivamente e ela corou.

Murmurou um xingamento, dando passagem para que o ruivo entrasse. Ela seguiu pelo corredor e voltou, instantes depois, vestindo uma calça e uma camiseta.

_Fred, seu idiota! _Ele pensou consigo mesmo assim que a vira com outra roupa.

- Muito bem... O que veio fazer aqui?

- Anda repetindo muito essa pergunta. – Fred falou, marotamente.

- Anda aparecendo muito por aqui. – ela disse, cruzando os braços e encarando o ruivo à sua frente.

- Verdade. Eu apareci aqui porque detesto comer sozinho e estou com fome. Katie vai lá para casa. Ou seja... Sou temporariamente um bruxo sem lar. – Fred fez uma expressão de abandono e Hermione sorriu.

Ela ainda se impressionava como ele tinha essa capacidade. A capacidade de simplesmente fazê-la sorrir pelas coisas mais banais.

- Certo, certo. Frederick "sem lar" Weasley, eu estava prestes a começar o almoço. Quer alguma coisa em especial?

Ele sentou-se na banqueta da cozinha americana e disse:

- O que faria para você, faça em dobro. Ou triplo. Não deixo de ter o apetite dos homens Weasley, mas diferentemente de Ron, eu mastigo a comida antes de engolir. – Hermione riu novamente.

- Isso é maldade com seu irmão. Ele melhorou bastante! – ela disse – E pode se levantar. Você vai me ajudar.

- Eu? Fala sério, Mionezinha... _Sou visita!_ – ele disse, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão.

- Uma visita _avisa_ antes de aparecer para almoçar. Você vai me ajudar. Venha. – a morena fez um gesto com a mão e ele desceu da banqueta.

A cozinha não era muito grande e nem pequena. Dava muito bem para os dois cozinharem lá. E ainda se esbarrarem _ocasionalmente. _

- Vire-se – ela falou.

O tom mandão que ele não apreciava na adolescência, mas que agora faziam com que ele pensasse que aquele jeito seria muito interessante se eles...

- Vire-se. – ela repetiu.

- Como? – ela olhou-o com firmeza e ele obedeceu.

Sentiu a mão dela rodear-lhe a cintura, o corpo dela tocando leve e rapidamente contra suas costas. Percebeu que agora usava um avental.

- Está de brincadeira comigo se acha que vou usar esse avental, Grangerzinha. – o ruivo disse, olhando fixamente para os olhos castanhos.

- Quem tem uma loja de pregar peças é você, _Weasleyzinho._ – ela virou-se e foi em direção à geladeira, abaixando-se para pegar algo.

Ele apenas acompanhava os movimentos dela. Sorrindo de lado.

- Descasque essas batatas.

- Sou péssimo com feitiços culinários. – Hermione não respondeu, abriu rapidamente uma gaveta e ele deu um pulo para trás, evitando que ela o acertasse.

- Use isso. É um descascador de batatas, Fred. Tenho certeza que um _gênio_ como você aprenderá rapidinho a usar. – ele sentiu o tom provocativo e sorriu.

- Acho que trabalhamos muito tempo juntos, Hermione Granger. – ele a cutucou na cintura e ela suprimiu um riso e um arrepio – E acabei levando você para o mal caminho.

A vontade do ruivo era perguntar logo sobre o encontro. Saber como tinha sido. Se ela estava feliz por que tinha dado certo, embora ele não visse como alguém como Timothy pudesse fazer Hermione feliz. O cara era um completo idiota e insensível. Nada a ver com Hermione.

- **Ouch!** – ele gritou, levando imediatamente o dedo à boca.

- Fred! – Hermione exclamou aproximando-se dele – O que houve?

- Eu cortei meu dedo ao invés de cortar as batatas! Malditas facas!

- Me deixa ver. – ela falou puxando a mão para si – Sabe que saliva não cura feridas? – ela olhou o ferimento – Vocês, homens... – e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. Pegou a varinha no cós da calça e curou o ferimento.

- O que foi isso: "Vocês, homens..."?

- Um simples machucadinho, um pouco de sangue e fazem um estardalhaço danado!

- _Doeu!_

- Do jeito que gritou parecia que você tinha perdido um pedaço do dedo!

- Eu quase perdi! – ele exclamou, ofendido.

- Pobre Freddieee... – Hermione falou, levantando o braço para bagunçar os cabelos dele.

- Pare com isso! – o ruivo exclamou, cutucando-a na região das costelas. O corpo dela retesou-se ao sentir cócegas. – Ahhh... Um ponto fraco na valente Hermione Granger?

- Nem pense nisso, Frederick Weasley! – o ruivo, então, impediu que ela saísse da cozinha cercando-a entre ele e a bancada.

O riso foi se transformando em seriedade. Fred olhou para os lábios dela, só que se afastou.

- Melhor... Melhor voltarmos a preparar o almoço.

Eles continuaram, em silêncio. Hermione passou a pasta de ervas e manteiga que preparou sobre o peixe. Embrulhou-os e os levou para o forno. Fred já tinha colocado as batatas para cozinhar e cortava alguns tomates. Depois de um tempo, escorreu as batatas e observou Hermione temperá-las.

- Quer ouvir alguma música? – ela perguntou, mas não esperou por resposta.

Foi até a sala e colocou _Abbey Road,_ dos Beatles.

- Os trouxas têm boas bandas. – Fred disse meio sem jeito, retirando seu avental que estava molhado e levemente sujo.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? O peixe ainda vai demorar um pouco para assar...

- Cerveja amanteiga. – ela sorriu e voltou trazendo duas garrafas.

Fred não gostava daquela tensão entre eles. Fazia tempo que isso não acontecia. Desde que trabalharam por alguns meses juntos, tudo fluía muito mais tranquilo entre eles.

Tomou um grande gole da bebida e colocou-a sobre uma pequena mesa lateral. Com um floreio da varinha, afastou a mesa central. Hermione olhava sem entender. Ele aproximou-se e tirou a garrafa da mão dela. A música _Come Together_ estava chegando ao fim.

- Dance comigo. – ele disse, em pé, a mão esticada na direção dela.

- Você enlouqueceu?

- Eu sempre fui meio enlouquecido. Venha, Hermione. Você está me devendo uma dança. No último Natal, você me trocou pelo Jorge. _Imperdoável..._ Trocando o inteligente pelo bonito. Achei que não ligasse tanto para as aparências, Grangerzinha...

Ela riu, o clima tenso se diluindo. Assim que Fred a envolveu pela cintura, outra música começava. _Something_.

Fred pensou que aquela música era muito perfeita para o momento. Tão perfeita que ela, Hermione, não deveria estar tão perto de si. Tão perto que seria capaz de ouvir seus batimentos acelerando...

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me_

- Eu não sei dançar muito bem. – ela disse, sem saber bem o que dizer. Um sorriso tímido no lábios.

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

Ele puxou-a ainda mais pela cintura. Hermione deixou que sua cabeça repousasse no peito dele.

- Shiu...

_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

Fred meneou a cabeça, de forma que seu rosto apoiasse no alto da cabeça de Hermione. Sentiu o gostoso perfume dela.

_You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know_

_Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

A música terminou e Fred relutou para que ela não se afastasse. Ele não queria deixá-la. Nem agora. Nem nunca. Seu irmão tinha razão...

- Hermione...

- _O peixe!_ – ela disse, correndo até a cozinha.

Fred bagunçou os próprios cabelos. Nervoso.

O almoço ficou pronto, ela serviu a ambos, que sentaram. A tensão voltando entre os dois. E ele não podia mais guardar sua curiosidade, mas conseguiu esconder seu ciúme ao perguntar:

- Como foi o encontro de ontem?

- O "encontro" de ontem... – ela disse, bufando – Não sei o que você e seu irmão têm na cabeça para achar que eu teria algo a ver com aquele Timothy...

Ele riu pelo nariz.

- Como foi?

- Bom, primeiro que ele me mandou uma coruja sugerindo um pub em Hogsmeade.

- Onde vocês se encontraram...

- Isso... Logo que você saiu, eu aparatei até lá.

- Primeiro erro. – Fred disse, depois de engolir uma porção de batatas.

- Quê?

- Continue a contar a história, Hermione. Depois eu aponto _seus _erros, ok? – era um risco sério falar que Hermione estava errada e ele sabia bem disso.

Ela bufou contrariada.

- _Meus erros.._. Bom, nós nos encontramos em frente ao pub. Ele pareceu um bruxo simpático, bonito e inteligente. – Fred arregalou os olhos, surpreso ao ouvir o último adjetivo – _**Pareceu!**_ – ela repetiu com ênfase – Ao invés de entrarmos no pub, que eu adoro por sinal, ele me diz: _Esse pub representa a elite do mundo bruxo em sua mais alta representação elitista. _– ela disse, deixando o tom de voz mais grosso. Fred riu diante da imitação – Quer dizer... Esse Timothy nem sabe defender e explicar sua ideia com clareza! _Que raio de frase é essa? _– ela bebeu mais gole de sua cerveja – E sabe aonde ele me levou?

- Ao Caldeirão Furado. – Fred disse – E você foi até lá?

- _Ao Caldeirão Furado!_ – Hermione repetiu com indignação – E é _claro_ que eu fui até lá!

- Segundo erro. – ela ignorou a interrupção e continuou:

– Assim que entramos, todos olharam para mim.

- Você estava realmente muito bonita. – ele pensou alto e prendeu a respiração quando se deu conta que ela poderia ter ouvido.

- O que disse? – não alto o suficiente Fred soltou o ar, aliviado.

- Nada, nada... Continue.

- Não há muito que falar. Ele continuou falando sobre como abandonou o trabalho para "buscar as raízes da vida no fundo do interior dos bruxos antigos de antigamente". – ela depositou a garrafa na mesa com força. – Queria mandá-lo enfiar a garrafa de cerveja no fundo dele, isso sim!

- Como terminou o encontro?

- Acabando quando não tínhamos mais assunto e eu estava praticamente dormindo na mesa. E, claro, paguei a conta sozinha.

- Primeiro erro: você já deveria ter cancelado o encontro quando ele propôs encontrar com você lá. – Fred disse, terminando sua bebida – Com licença um minuto. – ele levantou-se, foi até a cozinha e voltou com duas garrafas cheias.

- E qual o motivo disso? Não vejo nada demais...

- Ele deveria ser um bruxo educado e pegar você em sua casa. Sem vassoura, claro!

Hermione sorriu e disse:

- Eu posso perfeitamente aparatar sozinha, Fred. Não preciso de nenhum homem me conduzindo... Bem que Gina falou que vocês Weasley tendem a ser machistas...

- Ultraje! – Fred disse com uma face exageradamente indignada – Isso é cuidado, não machismo.

- Segundo erro... – ela disse, indicando para que ele continuasse e disfarçando o fato de que aquelas palavras dele a tinham tocado de alguma forma.

- Assim que ele te levou até as portas do Caldeirão, você deveria ter se recusado a entrar e aparatado.

- Simples assim?

- Simples assim. – Fred disse, terminando de beber sua cerveja.

- Então, Fred "conhecedor-do-comportamento-humano" Weasley. – ele riu – Quais foram os erros do seu amiguinho?

Fred levantou-se e andou até ela. Hermione girou na cadeira e, antes que pudesse levantar, ele já estava ajoelhado. O ruivo pegou sua mão de forma galanteadora. Ela sorriu ainda mais, murmurando um _Fred, você não tem jeito._

- Erros, não. Ele cometeu apenas um erro. – ela o olhou, interrogativa – Não perceber que estava com uma bruxa que merecia muito mais que o Caldeirão Furado. – ele beijou a mão dela e levantou-se.

Hermione permanecia parada no lugar.

- O almoço estava maravilhoso. – com um floreio, os pratos voaram até a cozinha e tudo começou a ser lavado – Porém, farei uma visita ao Lino. – Hermione ainda parada – Até mais, Grangerzinha! – e aparatou na casa do seu amigo, sorrindo de forma arteira...

_Talvez essa ideia de ajudar Hermione a procurar um namorado levasse a morena a perceber que ela não precisava procurar muito longe..._

N.A.: gente, devo confessar que essa deve ser uma das fics mais clichezinhas que já escrevi, mas estou amando escrever. E espero que eu consiga estar sendo pelo menos um pouco... engraçada. Beijo, beijos. E comentar não cai dedo e deixa uma autora feliz! Fui!

N.B.: nhaaaaaaaa, Fred é lindo! Adoro ele! Jorge e Katie, melhor que Angelina hahahahaha Torcendo ansiosa pela fremione e o 1º beijo acontecer logo!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Hermione olhou para o calendário. Seis meses...

Gina falara de um novo jogador que entrou para seu time de quadribol, mas devido a algumas incompatibilidades de horários, eles ainda não tinham conseguido se encontrar.

No entanto, não poderia dizer o mesmo de Fred, ele estava tão presente quanto nunca. Às vezes, aparecia para almoçar. Ou jantar. Sempre sem avisar. E ela gostava daquela espontaneidade. Tão diferente do seu jeito _certinho_.

Outras vezes, ela quem passava na Loja. Sempre no final do expediente e eles conversavam sobre tudo. E sobre nada. Geralmente sentados no telhado da loja, cobertos por algum cobertor e envolvido em um pouco de magia para aquecê-los. Se fosse durante a semana, compartilhavam um chocolate quente. Aos finais de semana, um choconhaque ou um uísque.

Num desses dias, assim que Hermione foi embora, Fred ouviu seu gêmeo perguntar:

- Juro, Fred, você não está na maldita aposta, mas te dou os galeões se você convidar Hermione para sair!

A fisionomia de Fred tornou-se séria como poucas vezes acontecia.

- Que _**merda**_ é essa que está falando, Jorge? – sentindo o peito bater com violência. Que tipo de insinuação era aquela? Hermione...

Jorge começou a rir. A rir violentamente. Dobrava-se de rir. A mão no ombro do irmão.

- Cara... Acho que essa foi a primeira vez que pensou em me azarar! E se pensou isso é porque você _realmente_ está de quatro pela Granger.

- Odeio quando você tem razão, Jorge! Vá à merda! – ele xingou e Jorge continuou rindo, sabendo que Fred xingava mais a si mesmo.

- Então, você vai sair com o _carinha_ que a Gina escolheu.

- Sim. – ela falou, terminando de se arrumar. Dessa vez, Gina passara mais cedo e deixara tudo separado sobre a cama. Fred estava encostado de maneira casual ao batente da porta – E sua lição já me ajudou.

- Como assim? – ela estava na frente dele, pedindo passagem.

Ele não deu.

- Ele vem me pegar aqui. E vamos jantar juntos.

- Sei. Jantar. – ele comentou dando um passo para trás.

Ela passou por ele. Fred sentiu vontade de pegá-la pelo braço. E também de tirar aquele batom dos lábios dela com os próprios lábios...

Bagunçou os cabelos e bufou.

- Está tudo bem?

Ele percebeu que ela tinha notado.

- Sim. Escute, Hermione...

- Venha para a sala. Daqui a pouco Leonard chega. – ele foi até lá e observou enquanto Hermione ajeitava a blusa.

- Hermione, esses encontros...

- É _apenas_ o segundo.

- Mas será que... Será que precisa disso?

Hermione o olhou, interrogativa.

- Fred, não tem nada de mais. Além disso, _**você**_ disse que me ajudaria. Não é como se eu estivesse transando com um cara por semana...

O ruivo sentiu os punhos se fechando perante essa ideia e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ele tentava se convencer de que eram apenas encontros sem sentido... Mas e o que ele vinha tendo com ela? Era o que?

Apenas um amigo... Mais um entre tantos amigos ruivos... Se ela pudesse ao menos entender...

- Hermione, eu queria...

A campainha tocou e ela sorriu.

- Ele chegou! – ela foi animada até a porta, enquanto ele sentia seu coração bater descompassado. Machucado. – Oi! Leonard? – ela disse, estendendo a mão.

Ele era alto, com os cabelos escuros caindo-lhe sobre os ombros. Seus olhos também eram de um escuro profundo e cativante. Estava bem vestido, com uma calça social azul marinho e uma blusa de um azul mais claro.

- Hermione? Prazer. – ele deu um beijo na mão dela – Para você. – ele entregou um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Fred observava tudo calado. O peito doendo de ciúmes. – É muito mais bonita que as fotos que Gina me mostrou.

Ela corou perante o elogio.

- Obrigada...

Fred pigarreou alto. Novamente as feições sérias. Hermione estranhou, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- E você é... – Leonard perguntou.

- Fred Weasley.

- Irmão de Gina? – o ruivo rolou os olhos.

- É um amigo também. – Hermione falou, sorrindo – Só um minuto para eu colocar as flores em um vaso. Entre.

- Você tem uma bela casa, Hermione. – ele disse, ignorando o olhar mal humorado do outro homem.

- Obrigada. – ela foi até a cozinha e Fred a seguiu.

- Vai mesmo sair com um jogador de quadribol?

- Não é a primeira vez que faço isso, Fred. – ela disse, dando de ombros e ajeitando as flores. Sorria.

Aquilo irritou Fred. Aproximou-se dela e falou:

- Você parece uma _tola_ rindo desse jeito!

Ele arrependeu-se na hora. Porque ele queria que ela risse assim por _ele_.

- Melhor aparatar. E não apareça aqui amanhã! – ela forçou um riso. As palavras doendo mais do que deveriam. Ela voltou para a sala, forçando um sorriso – Vamos, Leornard. – e aporta bateu, deixando-o sozinho.

Fred voltou para seu flat com vontade de quebrar alguma coisa. Agradeceu mentalmente por estar sozinho. Não queria nem mesmo ver Jorge.

Encheu um copo com uísque sem acreditar que tinha dito aquelas palavras idiotas para Hermione. Mas fora mais forte que ele. Vê-la rindo daquela forma. Arrumando-se daquela forma. Ansiosa daquela forma. Por outro. Não por ele.

- _**Merda!**_

E Fred fez o que Hermione pedira. Não aparecera na casa dela no dia seguinte. Não porque ela havia pedido ou porque ele não queria, mas por causa de uma conversa que entreouvira entre seu gêmeo e a Gina.

- Acabei de chegar da casa da Mione. – Gina disse, sem esconder a superioridade na voz.

- E... – Jorge falou, mostrando despreocupação.

- E você sabe que ontem ela saiu com o cara que **eu** indiquei.

- Sim, e daí? – ele disse enquanto comia seu cereal.

- E daí que eles vão se encontrar novamente. Marcaram outro encontro.

Fred sentiu a cor sumir do seu rosto. Novamente o peito doendo de uma forma estranha.

- Não vai dar certo.

- Claro que vai dar certo! - Gina rebateu.

- Hermione não combina com um jogador de quadribol.

- Ela já saiu com o Krum. – a caçula continuava, defendendo sua posição.

- E não deu certo.

- Ela tinha 15 anos! Agora é diferente.

Jorge deu de ombros e emendou:

- Não vai dar certo, Gina. Espero que tenha o dinheiro. Hermione já conheceu o cara certo, ela só ainda não sabe que o conheceu.

- Do que está falando?

- Espere e verá! – Jorge disse.

Gina não conseguiu arrancar mais nada do irmão e foi embora.

- Fred, eu sei que está aí. – o ruivo apareceu e serviu-se de cereal também – Que cara é essa?

- Nenhuma.

- O que eu falei é sério, Fred. Ela não vai ficar muito tempo com esse tal de Leonard. Confia no seu irmão.

- Sei... – mal-humorado, ele começou a comer em silêncio.

Quinta-feira, Fred não aguentou mais. Desde sábado, quando brigara com Hermione, que ele não a via. E estava acostumado a vê-la praticamente todos os dias. E por isso estava lá, parado na frente do apartamento dela, com uma única flor na mão. Hesitava entre bater na porta ou voltar para casa.

Bateu na porta.

- Uma flor? – Hermione indagou quando ele esticou o braço.

- Desculpe. Eu fui um idiota. Eu... Eu não sei por que falei aquilo. – ele disse.

- Mentira. – ela falou, cruzando os braços.

Ainda na porta. Ainda impedindo-o de entrar.

- Aceite minhas desculpas e no tempo certo eu dou minhas sinceras explicações.

- No tempo certo? – ela perguntou, insegura.

- Sim. No tempo certo. – ele suspirou, ainda segurando a flor – Aceite a flor e vou saber que me desculpou. Por favor. – Hermione olhava dos olhos claros para a delicada flor – Eu sinto falta do tempo que passamos juntos.

Hermione também sentia. Muito mais do que ela poderia imaginar.

- Eu também sinto. – ela pegou a flor da mão dele e deu um passo para trás, para que ele pudesse entrar.

Assim que passou ao lado dela, Fred a envolveu em um abraço apertado. Hermione, no início, assustou-se, mas depois relaxou nos braços dele. A cabeça no peito, ouvindo as batidas aceleradas.

Fred não pensou e não ligava para o que ela poderia pensar. Precisava apenas senti-la assim, perto de si. Ele precisava dizer... Explicar...

- Hermione,...

- Obrigada pela flor. – ela falou, fechando a porta. – Pensei em pedir uma pizza. Me acompanha?

- Claro. – ele sorriu.

Ela foi até o telefone e fez o pedido, já sabendo o que ele gostaria de comer. Depois, foi até a cozinha e voltou com duas cervejas amanteigadas.

- Fred, e você? Vai ficar nessa vida de solteiro? Como Charlie?

- Acha que preciso de alguém?

- Não... Charlie, por exemplo, ele leva a vida de solteiro muito bem, com namoros esporádicos, mulheres lindas e exóticas,...

- E você acha que eu não procuro alguém mais... sério?

- Não sei... Procura? – ela perguntou, tomando um gole da sua bebida, sem entender porque resolvera falar sobre aquele assunto.

Curiosidade, provavelmente. Afinal, só falavam da vida afetiva _dela_.

Fred pensou por algum tempo no que poderia dizer. A maioria pensava que ele não gostava de relacionamentos sérios devido à sua natureza "trocista". Claro que, na sua adolescência, ele não pensava nisso, queria mais era sair com diversas garotas, beijá-las, transar... Só que, agora, ele tinha 27 anos. Sentia vontade de ter alguém em quem confiar, estar junto e fazer coisas... As coisas simples que fazia com Hermione.

- Não procuro por que eu já achei essa pessoa. – ele disse, olhando-a fixamente.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Algo remexeu-se dentro dela. Incomodada.

- Ah é? – ela disse depois de poucos segundos – E posso saber quem é?

- No devido tempo, Grangerzinha. No devido tempo...

- Sabe que esse encontro não vai dar certo...

- E por quê? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços. Ambos estavam na sala.

Fred olhou Hermione vestida de maneira despojada. Após muito pensar, decidiu que aquela era a melhor estratégia: mostrar que nenhum outro homem servia para ela porque o que servia estava lá, diante dela.

- Porque é o segundo encontro de vocês, certo?

- Certo...

- Você beijou esse _Leonard_? – ele perguntou com uma falsa tranquilidade.

- Não... Nós não nos beijamos. – Hermione respondeu e Fred mordeu o interior da bochecha para evitar sorrir mais do que deveria.

- Então, um cara que não te beijou, mas quer te beijar...

- Como você pode saber isso? – ela o interrompeu.

Hora de um pequeno... ataque. Fred aproximou-se um pouco, não muito, e falou num tom mais baixo:

- Impossível um homem em sã consciência não querer te beijar. – Fred viu o rosto dela corar e virou-se rapidamente. Não poderia agir de forma precipitada e perdê-la. Porém, sua vontade era beijá-la naquele instante – Continuando... Ele quer te _conquistar_ levando _**você**_ a um jogo de quadribol?

- Qual o problema?

Fred voltou a encará-la.

- Você não gosta de quadribol.

- Eu assistia aos jogos em Hogwarts.

- Quantos jogos de Gina você viu _fora_de Hogwarts?

Ela gaguejou, piscou, estalou os dedos,...

- Um... O jogo de estreia... – disse contrafeita.

Ele fez um grande gesto cênico pedindo aplausos para si mesmo. Hermione riu.

- Não tem nada de mais. É apenas um jogo e depois ele vai me levar para jantar.

- Qual time?

- Quê? – ela perguntou.

- Qual time que ele torce?

- Rebeldes de St. Mungus – ela disse após pensar um pouco.

Fred começou a rir histericamente. Hermione não entendia o porquê. Ela não gostava de não entender.

- Rebeldes do St Mungus? – o ruivo perguntou rindo e rindo.

- Não entendi qual a graça.

Ele se acalmou, respirando profundamente.

- Seguinte... Vou dar uma passada na Loja, trabalhar um pouco. Depois eu venho para cá e espero por você... Tenho certeza que vai precisar de um... ombro amigo, já que não irá a jantar nenhum... – ele disse, voltando a rir e murmurando _Rebeldes do St Mungus... _ Antes de aparatar.

- Gina? O que faz aqui? – Fred perguntou.

- Eu que deveria perguntar isso, afinal, essa é a casa de Hermione. Ela mandou um recado que me esperava aqui.

- Eu vim consolá-la... Sem dúvida o encontro deu errado.

- Claro que não deu errado. Hermione estava bem calma no telefone.

- Calma, é?

Antes que Gina pudesse pensar sobre as palavras dele, uma Hermione totalmente descabelada e com o rosto pintado de azul e preto aparatou. Ela não usava mais a calça jeans que saiu e sim uma calça de moleton com dizeres: "rebeldes com causa". Vestia uma camiseta com o desenho de um bruxo com aparência lunática sobre uma vassoura sendo perseguido por curandeiros do St. Mungus. Aquela era a camiseta da torcida organizada do time.

Não apenas seu rosto, mas seus braços também estavam pintados. Azul e preto, azul e preto.

- **GINEVRA **_**WEASLEY!**_

Fred mordeu os lábios, segurando a risada.

- Hermione, eu...

- **O QUE TINHA NA CABEÇA PARA ME APRESENTAR UM CARA COMO ELE? VOCÊ SABE O QUE PASSEI? SABE?**

- Eu, é...

- **EU TIVE QUE VESTIR ESSA CAMISETA **_**RIDÍCULA**_** E TIVE MEU CORPO **_**PINTADO!**_** MINHA CALÇA FOI TRANSFIGURADA NESSA **_**COISA**_** COM ESSA FRASE IMBECIL!** – Hermione respirou fundo e controlou a voz – Aí, seu _amiguinho_, me enfia no meio de um bando de loucos, ignorando tudo o que eu dizia! Eu queria beber alguma coisa, comer alguma coisa... Mas _nãoooooo_, _**PORQUE EU TINHA QUE FICAR PULANDO E DANÇANDO E CANTANDO UMAS MÚSICAS ESTÚPIDAS INVENTDAS POR QUEM NÃO TEM MAIS O QUE FAZER!**_

- Então, tinha esse detalhe sobre ele...

- _**DETALHE?**_

Fred ria da situação, mas uma coisa era certa: jamais, jamais ele pensaria em irritar Hermione. Raramente, alguém punha medo em sua irmã.

- É... Ele é um pouquinho viciado em quadribol...

- _**POUQUINHO?**_Olha _meu estado_, Ginevra! Não ligo para palavrões, mas juro que os que eu ouvi hoje... _Tenho tinta no meu cabelo! __**E tinta mágica!**_

- Eu posso te ajudar a... – a ruiva tentou.

- Não. Já fez o suficiente! Só te chamei aqui para te dar essa bronca mesmo. Agora pode ir embora. Quando eu me acalmar, nós conversamos...

- Certo, Mione... Mas é que o Leonard...

- Ele combina com quem pira em quadribol como ele. Depois conversamos. – a voz mais calma.

Gina despediu-se da amiga e do irmão, depois sumiu pelas chamas da lareira.

Hermione caiu pesadamente no sofá, ao lado de Fred.

- Vou parar com isso. Não está levando a nada...

- Hermione. - Fred fez com que ela o olhasse. Até assim, toda pintada ela era linda aos seus olhos – Você não deveria ficar perseguindo uma imagem falsa de um sonho de encontro perfeito... Às vezes, a pessoa já está ao seu lado e você ainda não enxergou.

Ela sorriu.

- Sim, Fred. – ela segurou a mão dele – Ficarei mais atenta. – Hermione deu um beijo no rosto dele e levantou-se.

O ruivo passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o. Ela não tinha entendido...

- Estou morrendo de fome e não tenho ideia de como tirar isso do meu corpo, do meu cabelo...

- Venha. – Fred disse levantando-se – Eu te ajudo...

- Você sabe como se livrar dessa tinta?

- Claro. – ele disse – Eu e Jorge que a inventamos...

Hermione sorriu e abraçou o ruivo. Ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um rápido beijo no rosto dele.

- Obrigada, Fred!

O ruivo sentiu o peito encher-se de alegria...

N.A.: espero que tenham gostadooo. Agradeço a Rê Malfoy pela sugestão do encontro-fiasco! Rsrsrsrs Não deixem de comentar...

N.B: Olha, preciso dizer que a fic é boa? Não, né, já que é Ártemis que escreve. Se a betagem vai ser boa aí é outra coisa kkk Então, betei cap, posso dizer, tive vontade de esganar a autora, mas quero o cap 4, então, to me segurando! Fic sensacional, Fred é sensacional... Artemis, me passa o 4 logoooooooo!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Fred acordou sentindo cheiro de café. Espreguiçou-se e quase caiu ao tentar se virar. Aquele não era seu quarto, nem sua cama, nem sua casa.

- Bom dia, _Bela Adormecida. –_ ouviu a voz de Hermione.

Então, lembrou-se que ajudara a morena a tirar a tinta do corpo e dos cabelos. Ela usando apenas um biquíni e deitada na banheira, enquanto ele passava a poção que servia para tirar aquela tinta.

Balançou a cabeça afastando as memórias.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu, levantando-se – Você colocou algum feitiço para deixar a sala escura?

- Claro... Quer café? Torradas?

Ele serviu-se. Olhou para Hermione. Novamente a camisa do irmão. O cabelo preso em um coque frouxo.

Comeu em silêncio. Notava que Hermione o observava, calada. Sua vontade era acabar logo com aquela ideia descabida de encontros. Será que ela não percebia?

Não, aparentemente não.

- Eu preciso ir... Jorge deve estar querendo saber onde passei a noite. Obrigado pelo café. – ele disse, sorrindo.

- Fred. – ela falou antes que ele pudesse aparatar – Quer ir comigo ao cinema mais tarde?

- Cinema?

- Uhum. – ela sentiu o rosto corar. Por que foi mesmo que o convidara?

- Sim... Que horas?

- Vai ao cinema com ela daqui a pouco?

- Vou, Jorge... Somos _amigos_ afinal de contas.

- E você está sendo um lerdo por não mudar isso. Um gêmeo Weasley agindo assim... Isso vai contra nosso jeito, você não entende? E me deixa mal! Tenho uma reputação, sabe?

- Não enche, Jorge! Hermione não quer nada comigo. Apenas amizade...

- Ela te convidou para ir ao cinema. – Jorge falou – Escurinho... Comendo pipoca do mesmo pacote... Mãos se encontrando... Você pode errar o pacote e tocar na perna dela...

- Deixe de ser tarado, Jorge! Eu não faria algo assim! – Fred respondeu, levantando-se de supetão. O rosto vermelho.

Aparatou em frente à casa dela. Bateu na porta e esperou que ela abrisse.

- Desculpe vir mais cedo.

- Não tem problema. Estou terminando de me arrumar – a morena disse, sorridente.

- Jorge está impossível!

- Podemos chegar lá mais cedo e conversar, o que acha?

Eles chegaram e sentaram em uma mesinha. Ambos pediram um Milk-shake de chocolate.

- Então... Por que Jorge está te enchendo? Achei vocês fossem _mestres_ em encher os outros.

- Na falta dos outros, enchemos a nós mesmos. – ele disse piscando. Hermione sorriu. – Lembra-se quando falei que já tinha achado uma pessoa? – a morena sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Aquilo a incomodava, mas continuou bebendo seu Milk-shake – Ele quer que eu me declare e eu acho que ainda é cedo, então ele fica me enchendo. É isso.

- E por que você não quer se declarar? Não seria mais fácil se dissesse o que sente?

- Talvez... Só que eu acho que ela ainda não está pronta. – Fred respondeu, olhando e analisando cada detalhe no rosto à sua frente.

- Por quê?

- Sempre curiosa... Porque somos amigos. – Hermione encarou o copo.

Ele deveria estar falando de Angelina ou Alicia. Sabia que os gêmeos sempre saíam com elas. Forçou um sorriso.

- Acho que deveria tentar. – ela disse um tempo depois, dando de ombros – Sair com ela, conversar... Ver os mesmos interesses... Essas coisas...

- Sair com ela? – Fred repetiu a sugestão dela – Gostei... – ele olhou para o relógio – Acho que nosso filme vai começar daqui a pouco. Vamos entrar?

Harry, Hermione e Rony se encontravam no Três Vassouras. Os três conversavam e riam. Rony estava, claro, solteiro. Depois de um conturbado relacionamento que foi manchete nos jornais, o ruivo optara foi ficar longe dos relacionamentos...

- Bem diferente de nossa amiga aqui! – Harry falou, cutucando a amiga com o cotovelo.

- Como assim? – Rony indagou.

- Gina e os gêmeos entraram em uma aposta para ver quem arranja o par ideal para Hermione até o casamento.

- Como assim? – repetiu a pergunta, um pouco mais sério.

- _Harry!_ Do jeito que está falando, parece que estou saindo com um homem diferente por semana... Foram apenas dois encontros... Dois encontros catastróficos, diga-se de passagem.

- Você concordou com isso, Hermione?

- Por favor, Ron, não começa... Apenas pedi que Gina me apresentasse alguém... Resumindo, os gêmeos acabaram sabendo e quiseram ajudar. É isso.

- Como você permite? – o ruivo perguntou, olhando para Harry.

- Como eu permito o quê? Hermione sabe o que faz da vida dela. – o moreno respondeu, bebendo da sua cerveja.

- Ronald. – Hermione falou, séria, e o amigo a fitou – Eu sei o que estou fazendo, ok? Não quero sermões e muito menos que vá conversar com seus irmãos.

- Até porque... – Harry disse, tentando acalmar os ânimos – ... os encontros não tem dado em nada, ela passa mais tempo com Fred do que conhecendo esses malucos que seus irmãos arranjam.

- Com Fred, é?

- Sim, com Fred... Ele é meu... amigo! – Hermione disse, bebendo sua cerveja. Como se a palavra "amigo" não fosse a mais apropriada.

- Eu realmente não acredito que você arrumou **outro**__encontro para Hermione! – Fred exclamou, exasperado.

- Eu realmente não acredito que você ainda **não **marcou um encontro com a Hermione! Não essas saidinhas de amigos. Um encontro mesmo! Se ela não gostasse de você, ela não continuaria aceitando e **fazendo** convites. – Jorge rebateu.

- Você não entende! – Fred disse, nervoso.

- Não. Quem **não** entende é você! Está gostando dela e fica aí se martirizando a cada encontro. Marque _**você**_ um encontro!

- Espere... Você poderia fazer isso! É isso! – Fred disse e levantou-se da cama em que estava deitado num pulo! – Eu te amo, Jorge! Escute...

Claro que, no dia seguinte ao encontro, Fred estava lá. Hermione se pegava ansiando cada vez mais por ver Fred. Por esperá-lo com uma palavra de consolo ou uma piada. Por sair com ele ou ficar em casa. Por senti-lo acarinhar seus cabelos ou sentir o cheiro dele. O perfume de Fred...

- Lembre-me de uma coisa: nunca mais aceitar sair com alguém quem seu irmão **ou** Gina escolherem.

- O que houve dessa vez? – ele disse, puxando-a para o sofá.

- Essa história precisa de uma cerveja! – ela disse, indo até a cozinha. A louça do almoço ainda dentro da pia, sem vontade nenhuma de lavar – Você conhece esse Albert?

- Albert? – Fred pensou e não se lembrava de ninguém com esse nome – Não... Só se for algum amigo da Katie...

- Bom... Ele foi legal no começo, simpático e muito educado. Quer dizer... Ele foi legal o encontro todo. Tão legal que se tornou chato!

- Como isso é possível? – Fred perguntou, bebendo sua cerveja.

- Bom... – ele viu Hermione desviar de seus olhos – Ele veio me buscar de carro, sabe? Como eu dizendo, foi educado e gentil. Fomos até a Londres trouxa e gostei de ter revisitado lugares que eu não ia há algum tempo.

Fred sentiu que ela contava tudo com uma calma que ele não tinha visto nos outros encontros. Algo o fazia se sentir incomodado...

Hermione percebeu que enrolava...

- Então... – olhou para o ruivo e depois para o chão – Eu e ele... – Fred sentiu por antecipação o que ela diria... – Nós... Nós acabamos nos beijando.

Por que foi tão difícil para Hermione dizer aquelas palavras? Nem ela saberia dizer... Ouviu o vidro estilhaçando e a decepção nos olhos de Fred.

- Eu... Desculpe. – o ruivo falou, pegando a varinha para limpar a sujeira – Desculpe, mas lembrei de um compromisso...

- Espere... – ela falou ao vê-lo se levantar e preparar-se para aparatar

- Hermione...

- Escute até o final... – Fred queria sair. Sumir. Desaparatar. Mas, sentou-se ao ver os olhos dela – Foi horrível!

- Como?

- Foi horrível! O pior beijo da minha vida! – aquilo o animou um pouco, apesar de não ter gostado de saber que ela havia beijado outro cara.

- Pior beijo?

- Sim... O beijo não tinha graça... E bem... – ela corou – Eu tentei aprofundar o beijo, mas ele me empurrou...

- Ele te empurrou? – o tom bravo.

- Não com força! Apenas me afastou dizendo que não poderia beijar assim... Que tudo aquilo era _errado_ e era _pecado_. E que ele tinha se comprometido a casar _virgem._

- Espere, espere... Ele recusou seu beijo e disse que vai esperar para casar virgem?

- Acho que cada um faz sua escolha, mas... – Fred notou que ela corou ainda mais – Eu vou pegar outra cerveja para você... – ele a impediu.

- Nã ... – sua mão no joelho dela. Na pele dela.

- Eu respeito a decisão dele, só que acredito que o sexo é... O sexo é uma forma de conhecer o outro. Uma forma de intimidade que é interessante ser vivida _antes_ do casamento... – ela jogou o corpo contra o sofá. Fred não tinha palavras – O beijo, a troca de carinhos, de palavras sussurradas... – ele queria pedir para ela parar, só que ele não conseguia. – O toque íntimo, o desejo, as fantasias compartilhadas,... Tudo isso faz parte de um relacionamento, não?

- Uhum. – ele não conseguia articular as palavras.

Seu corpo reagindo às palavras dela, a sua _fantasia_ aflorando em sua mente. Em seu corpo...

- Devo beijar muito mal! – ela disse cobrindo o rosto.

Fred duvidava disso profundamente. Como ela poderia beijar mal com aqueles lábios?

- Hermione. – Ele disse a voz levemente tremida – Eu duvido que você beije mal... E... Eu tive uma ideia, ok?

- Um outro encontro? – ela indagou, ajeitando seu corpo. Ele assentiu. – Não quero mais esses encontros.

- Jorge pensou em alguém... E, pela primeira vez, eu concordo nessa escolha.

- Não sei, Fred...

- Por favor, Hermione... Última tentativa. Se não der certo, eu falo com Gina e Jorge para cancelarem essa aposta idiota. Eu já te disse, Hermione, às vezes quem você procura está ao seu lado. – ele tentou mais uma vez.

- É, talvez esteja certo... – ela disse – Eu topo sair com esse cara.

Ela ainda não tinha percebido... Mas isso logo mudaria... Ah se mudaria.

O que será que Fred vai aprontar no próximo capítulo?

N.B.: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Fred é lindo, pqp! Quero ver esse encontro logo, já que fato que será dos dois! To mega ansiosa, querendo o 1º beijo logo! Casar virgem... realmente, cada um com sua escolha, mas... ai, essa foi pesada hahaha ri mt quando li hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

- Eu não acredito que você não vai me contar quem é! – Gina exclamou, nervosa e curiosa, para amiga.

As duas almoçavam, após terem passado a manhã de sábado passeando pelas lojas do Beco Diagonal, para achar as lembranças que seriam entregues ao final do casamento da ruiva.

- _Eu. Não. Sei. Quem. É!_ – Hermione repetiu – Eles não me falaram nada. Absolutamente nada!

- Hermione, faltam apenas três meses para meu casamento! _Três meses! _– a morena bufou e rolou os olhos, irritada.

- Você ainda está preocupada com essa maldita aposta? Se quiser, eu dou as merdas dos galeões para você. _**E**_ para o Jorge. Não precisa dizer que eu comecei com isso. Sei disso. Só que os meses passaram e já me conformei com a situação, Gina. E não tenho problema nenhum de ir solteira ao seu casamento.

Gina olhou a amiga e notou que realmente a estava pressionando sobre isso.

- Desculpe, eu só quero vê-la bem... Eu estava pensando em outro encontro, mas você está certa. Nada de encontros.

- Obrigada. – Hermione disse, satisfeita por ter, finalmente, encerrado aquele assunto.

A morena voltou para casa. Ela mesma ansiosa com o _tal_ encontro. O que estava a angustiando mais era o clima de mistério que os gêmeos criaram. Especialmente Fred.

Fred.

Desde que aquela confusão começara, ela se via mais e mais pensando em Fred. No sorriso dele e na forma como o cabelo caía-lhe sobre o rosto. E tantos detalhes que ela levaria dias para escrever uma lista.

Na época de Hogwarts, ela nunca vira muita diferença nos gêmeos. Porém, ao longo dos anos, foi vendo que eles tinham, sim, suas diferenças. Qualquer um poderia diferenciá-los pela ausência da orelha de Jorge. No entanto, havia diferenças mais sutis.

Desde o final da batalha, quando Fred _quase_ morrera, Jorge tornara-se um pouco mais protetor. Já Fred parecia mais introspectivo e calado. Ambos continuavam com suas experiências, suas brincadeiras. Hermione notara que Jorge era melhor nas poções enquanto Fred era melhor em feitiços.

E notara que Fred tinha um azul mais intenso nos seus olhos. Um brilho diferente que ela não conseguia encontrar no outro gêmeo. E, apesar de adorar Jorge, era com Fred que se sentia à vontade. Era para ele que contara seus encontros frustrados. Era ele quem a fazia rir...

E ela o deixara tirar a maldita tinta mágica no seu corpo. Ainda lembrava-se das mãos dele, da magia dele limpando seu corpo...

Balançou a cabeça. Ela estava, definitivamente, enlouquecendo.

Ela não sabia absolutamente nada sobre seu encontro. Nada. Nem o nome eles tinham falado. Por mais que perguntasse, Fred recusara a dar qualquer pista sobre o encontro daquela noite. Apenas disse: _vista-se de forma elegante. Ele não é qualquer um e está louco para sair com você. Será um jantar..._

E, assim, Hermione encontrava-se pronta, um vestido vinho que ia até a altura do joelho. O cabelo preso na lateral, de forma delicada. Sandálias de salto. Maquiagem simples e um suave perfume. Um perfume que Fred sempre elogiava.

Fred. Apesar da excitação pelo encontro sua mente sempre ia para o ruivo.

A campainha tocou, tirando-a do seu devaneio. Abriu a porta e não pôde evitar a surpresa:

- Fred? Seu amigo precisou cancelar?

O ruivo continuou olhando-a.

- Achei que você fosse a inteligente do grupo, Grangerzinha... – ele sorriu de lado, então ela olhou para a roupa dele.

Fred estava mais lindo que nunca. Impecável.

- Você... – ela sorriu.

O ruivo fez um floreio de varinha e um lindo buquê de diferentes flores apareceu em sua mão.

- Sim, _eu_ sou seu encontro... – ele esticou o braço e ela aceitou as flores, pedindo que ele entrasse. Depois que colocou as flores em um vaso, voltou-se para Fred.

- Você...

- Decepcionada? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Claro que não... Mas você... Eu não esperava... Por quê? – Hermione perguntou, mais feliz do que estivera em qualquer encontro.

- No seu devido tempo... Já não disse isso? – ele entrelaçou sua mão com a dela e aparatou.

O casal chegou a um belo restaurante em Hogsmeade. Um restaurante italiano do qual Hermione já ouvira falar.

- Fred... Mas a reserva aqui...

- Como se você não me conhecesse, Grangerzinha... Venha. Temos uma longa noite.

Eles entraram no estabelecimento e foram levados até a mesa. Um local de dois lugares, no andar superior, com uma ampla vista para o povoado. Fred puxou a cadeira para que Hermione sentasse e depois se sentou ao lado dela e não do outro lado da mesa, como os outros casais. A bruxa sorriu timidamente.

- A vista daqui é linda... – ela disse, olhando pela vidraça.

- Concordo plenamente. – os olhos fixos nela.

Hermione encarou o ruivo e sorriu, corando mais ainda, notando o que ele estava querendo dizer.

- Fred, o que significa tudo isso?

- Seja mais "Hermione" e menos "Granger". – ela o olhou intrigada – Pare de racionalizar tanto... – o ruivo colocou uma mecha dos cabelos dela atrás da orelha – Você gostou da surpresa?

_Amei_.

- Claro, eu... Eu adorei, Fred. E o lugar... É perfeito...

- Aceita um vinho? – ele perguntou, fazendo um gesto para o garçom.

Aquele era um Fred diferente do que estava acostumada. Aliás... Fred sempre soube dizer as palavras certas nos momentos mais improváveis possíveis... E tudo aquilo estava para além do que esperava em um encontro com ele.

- Claro. – ela repetiu sua resposta, mas ainda estava presa em seus pensamentos.

Ela fez um sinal de que ele poderia escolher o vinho. Observou o ruivo com atenção, o sorriso que ele dava. A covinha que se formava. O cabelo ruivo era um contraste com a roupa escura. O jeito brincalhão e ao mesmo tempo sério, quando se tratava da sua loja e de sua família e de seus amigos...

- Hermione? Você está bem?

- Sim. – ela disse, sorrindo, o pensamento longe.

- Posso te servir? – Fred falou, apontando para a taça dela.

Ela sorriu e entregou a taça para ele.

- Desculpe, estou apenas surpresa. Apenas isso...

- Ao meu romantismo inesperado? – ele sugeriu um brinde. Hermione riu.

- E à sua modéstia. – ela aprovou a escolha do vinho.

Aliás... Ele já a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que sempre tomava vinho seco. Ele riu sonoramente.

- Oras... Você não achou que eu aparecer na sua casa, com um buquê de flores, trazê-la para esse restaurante... Não foi romântico?

- Sim, foi...

- E você esperava por isso? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, o sorriso zombeteiro.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, mas falou, contrafeita:

- Não...

- Então mereço ou não mereço esse brinde? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se alguns centímetros dela.

Os olhos dele foram rapidamente para os lábios de Hermione e depois voltaram para os olhos.

- Merece, Fred.

Os dois continuaram a conversar de forma animada. Jantaram uma massa saborosa e logo outro vinho foi pedido. Hermione fez questão de dividir a conta, Fred fez questão de pagar tudo sozinho. Ela insistiu, ele ameaçou pregar uma peça nela. Hermione achou melhor que ele pagasse a conta sozinho.

Saíram do restaurante e Fred a abraçou, passando seu braço pelo ombro dela. Caminharam juntos pelas ruas do povoado.

- Vou te aparatar novamente, ok? – ele avisou, parando em frente dela e pegando sua varinha.

- Para onde? – ela perguntou.

- Sempre cheia de perguntas... – o ruivo esticou a mão na direção dela – Você confia ou não confia em mim?

Hermione sorriu. Não se lembrava de sorrir tanto. Apenas sorria assim quando estava com ele.

Esticou sua mão e os dois desapareceram no ar.

Hermione sentiu o chão firme novamente. Não totalmente firme. Notou que estavam em um gramado.

- Eu vinha nessa praça quando criança. – ela olhou ao redor, notando os brinquedos – Com minha família. A Toca fica naquela direção... Não é muito longe daqui.

- Ainda não conhecia aqui...

- Venha. – ele a puxou pela mão e caminharam até um banco, onde se sentaram – Eu e Jorge gostávamos de ir no gira-gira apenas para ver Rony pedir para ir também. Tínhamos sete anos e ele, cinco. – Fred falava, olhando o brinquedo parado – A gente o ajudava a subir, dizendo que íamos depois. Ele perguntava sempre _"Mas dessa vez vocês vem mesmo?"_.

- Acho que não quero saber por que ele perguntava isso... – ela comentou, sorrindo.

- Claro que quer. – Fred disse, cutucando-a no ponto onde ela mais tinha cócegas – Ele subia e a gente o girava, girava, girava... – ambos riram – Sempre do lado de fora, claro... Quando parávamos, morríamos de rir com ele tentando nos pegar... Correndo todo desengonçado e tonto.

- Maldade... – a morena disse, sem deixar de rir.

Ele jogou os cabelos para trás, observando-a. E Hermione fazia o mesmo. Fazia isso com tanta frequência desde que ele entreouvira a conversa com Gina... Desde que ele começara a frequentar sua casa e ela, a dele.

E nos seus últimos encontros, mesmo antes da aposta, tudo era chato, enfadonho. Sem graça. E com Fred...

Olhavam-se com intensidade. Ela perdida nos olhos azuis, lembrando-se de tudo que tivera com ele.

Fred tinha a varinha em sua mão e fez um leve floreio. Uma música baixa começou a tocar e a boca de Hermione abriu-se. Seu coração acelerou.

_Something_

Ele ficou de pé e fez novamente um gesto com a mão, convidando-a. Hermione aceitou.

- Você lembra? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa, a cabeça dela em seu peito.

- Claro que sim, Fred...

Ela sentia as batidas do peito dele, muito mais rápido do que deveriam estar. Sabia que seu coração deveria seguir o mesmo compasso. Frederick Weasley. Com suas piadas, sua companhia, seu bom humor. Ele sempre esteve lá... Ao lado dela.

O pensamento, então, caiu como um raio e ela se afastou, sem soltar a mão dele, e murmurou:

- Às vezes... A pessoa já está ao seu lado e você ainda não enxergou...

- Como? – ele indagou, sem entender.

- Você me disse: _"Às vezes...A pessoa já está ao seu lado e você ainda não enxergou"_.

Hermione viu o sorriso dele vacilar. Só que ele não a soltou.

- Sim, eu disse...

- Há quanto tempo? – ela perguntou.

Os castanhos fixos no azul. Ele numa seriedade tão pouco vista.

O ruivo deu de ombros. Seus dedos teimosamente entrelaçados aos dela.

- Não sei... Há muito tempo... Provavelmente desde que você começou a nos ajudar... Com a Loja... E tudo foi crescendo, principalmente quando começamos a conviver mais nesses últimos meses. – ele colocou a mão no bolso e depois a retirou. Estava nervoso – Pois é... Um dos criadores de problemas... Criou um problema para si mesmo e não tem como sair... Eu me apaixonei pela garota mais espetacular que existe... Você.

- Ohhh! – ela encarou o chão, sem graça.

Como fora tão cega?

Fred afastou-se, retirando sua mão dela. Hermione sentiu-se vazia.

- Eu entendo... – ele ajeitou as vestes – Eu... Espero que meu irmão ou Gina encontrem alguém... Alguém interessante para você... E... – ele jogou os cabelos para trás, depois chutou uma pedrinha – E acho que vai entender se ficarmos um tempo sem nos ver, não é?

Hermione nada respondeu. Ele deu um sorriso triste e se virou, andando em direção ao gira-gira.

- Fred, espera... – o ruivo parou. Hermione aproximou-se e parou na frente dele – Olhe para mim. – ele obedeceu – Você não vai ouvir o que tenho a dizer?

- Eu sei o que vai dizer, Hermione...

Ela sorriu de lado.

- Não, eu acho que não sabe... Eu fui uma cega esses meses. Procurando alguém como uma louca, quando, na verdade... Você estava certo! A pessoa estava ao meu lado e eu não enxerguei. – ela deu um passo na direção dele e pegou a mão dele.

- Você... Hermione...

- Mas, agora, eu enxergo... Eu também estou apaixonada por você, Fred.

O bruxo não esperou mais nada. Sua outra mão foi até a cintura dela, puxando-a para si.

- Eu morria de ciúmes sempre que você saía... – a mão dele foi até o rosto dela.

Um toque delicado. Viu quando ela fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao carinho. Entregando a ele.

Inclinou-se, fechando os próprios olhos. Encostou seus lábios aos delas. Sentiu-se completo pela primeira vez em anos...

Jorge sentou-se ao lado de Gina. Um amplo sorriso nos lábios.

- Passe o ouro, irmãzinha.

- Não! Isso foi injusto! – a ruiva disse, fechando a cara. Cabelo e rosto vermelhos.

- Claro que não foi injusto! Palavras suas: "_Quem achar um cara para ir ao meu casamento com a Mione leva o ouro"_.

- Mas o par dela é Fred! _Seu gêmeo!_ – ela disse, inconformada. Ao seu lado, Harry sorria.

- Ele é tão meu irmão quanto seu... Não posso fazer nada se eu que arranjei o encontro deles e, inclusive, achei pares terríveis para Hermione.

- Como assim? – Gina perguntou e bebeu um gole de vinho.

- Acha mesmo que não foi proposital? Fred está caído por ela há muito tempo e eu demorei a perceber... Mas quando percebi... Essa foi a oportunidade de ouro! E por falar em ouro... – ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa.

- Não tenho cem galeões aqui, Jorge... Vou te pagar... Juro!

A ruiva desfez o rosto emburrado ao ver a amiga dançando animadamente com o irmão na pista de dança. Os dois nunca pareceram tão felizes...

- Fred? – Hermione disse, nos braços dele.

- Hermione.

- Que tal abandonarmos o casamento mais cedo e você ver como eu fico com o presente que você me deu? – ele riu.

- A partir de agora, nada de usar a camiseta do Cannons do Rony... – ele disse, beijando o pescoço dela.

- Não. Usarei apenas a sua de batedor na época de Hogwarts...

Os lábios dele alcançaram os dela e a beijaram profundamente... Feliz para sempre.

N.B.: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, que lindo. Adoro meu ruivo! Posso ter a camisa de batedor do Jorge? Nossa, fic sensacional, perfeita, td mimosa, adorei de paixão! Quero mais desssas, viu? Amo sua escrita! Forever team Ártemis!


End file.
